clubpufflefandomcom-20200214-history
Ginger
Scaring Come lets ti toe into the dark! You'll find my bite much worse then my bark! If your hair lies lifeless and lim! One good scare ought to that! Come with me now don't be a wimp! One good scare ought to do you some good! Top Okay, the Jones' hamster says it's gonna lose it if someone doesn't oil the wheel in its cage! - Ginger: I'm sorry but I can't say much. I wear a outfit like Princess Chirp but silver. You can meet me in Mircoland & you always meet me when you join the PSGs! You know I'll just Tell you! PSG stands for The PuffleSide Girls! You can join them. Don't tell anyone i told you! Quotes *Hello *Pure ICE!! *Catch y'all on the flip SIDE! *We don't use BUDDY lists but we are still FRIENDS! (Doesn't use this quote anymore due to new buddylist :/) *WOOT!WOOT! *Alright heres what were gonna do! *Be awesome everyone BLUE PUFFLES HERE! You are playin the ANVIL! *Pink puffles here! You are playin the WHISTLES! *Brown puffles HERE! You are playin the BRICKS! *Yellow and GREEN puffles here! You are playin the bamboo! *Alright! *ALL TOGETHER NOW! PLAY THOSE INSTRUMENTS LIKE YOU MEAN IT! *Im dancing to your GROOVES! *Great job Puffles! *You can REALLY break it down! *Lets RAISE the ROOF! *Alright penguins! *I will SPIN beats and you show me your moves! *Look at the pink puffles go! *Great job! *Show me your MOVES! *Im gonna REALLY break it down! *When I say ICE You say COLD!! ICE!! *Great job dancers! *Looks like youve got the MOVES! *This is a RAD party! *Dance it up!!! *Dance like the Iceberg is tipping!!! *Let me hear ya say HOLA!!!! *Thats ICE! *Check this groove! *Wick ee wick ee wah wah! *Turtles awesome! I LOVE TO DANCE! *Do this too Metalmanager! *That is pure ice Spy Andy! *Move to the right! *Move to the left! *Waddle to the north! *Waddle to the south! *Yo lets take this to the ROOF! *Hey puffles Im here lol! *I call it the Penguin Slide! *Slide to the LEFT! *Slide to the RIGHT! *Wave ya flippers in the AIR *Now RUN! *And dont forget to SCREAM!! *WOOOO! *now FREEZE *and DANCE *Peace OUT dancers! *Im outta here like Rockhopper's dance moves! *MOONWALK to the BACK *Move to the FRONT *Let me spin ya some tunes!! *COFFEE RUSH!! *Peace! *Youre all an EPIC WIN!!! *Im SOOOO hyper right now! *LOLZ *idk if Gary will come *Got To Go Guys! *This is SO epic! *You lets do THIS! *Move it all around! *I can dance all day to your EPIC Moves! *LOLZZ *ROFLZ *I love ICE CREEEEAM!! *Yeah! I love Rockhopper TOOOO! *Im out like Aunt Arctic's TYPING!!! *He got moves! *She got moves! *Cmon puffles! *Lets GROVIE! *Haha *Hehe *PEACEEEE! *Yo! Yo! Yo! *Ice Creammmm? *CHOCOLATE!!!! *WHO LIKES CHOCOLATE? *SUGAR HYPER!! *We Need Something New And Fresh! *Check That mythm. *Those dance moves are interesting. *Hmm... Can use a bit work. *That's better *Let's CONGA! *take my lead! *follow me for a PARTY!!!!! *Durum Dum Dum *get DOWN WITH THE BEAT! *You ROCK! *Arriba! *Hasta la vista les amis! (French servers, goodbye friends in English). *its time to chill *CONGA LINE *Who Wants Some Chocolate? *Thx *Q:How you doin(*puffle name here)? *follow me for a PARTY!!!!!!!!! *Lets play COFFEE RUSH! *Sorry we don't do buddylists because there is WAY to many cool players to add! (note she will not use this quote due to the fact of the new Buddy List.) *Just chillin *Hey bro! *ICE COLD! *Sup Lava! *Shout out to Lava! *Lets rip up the DANCE FLOOR! *lets hit the dance floor! *you penguins ready to MOVE THIS PARTY? *follow my penguin's moves say YAY Brunk *waddle on THIS WAY *lets head back down to the PUFFLE CLUB! *everyone TO THE LOUNGE! *THIS PUFFLE PARTY IS EPIC! *It's a penguin dance off! GO! *SMILE for PENGUINS! *have you been to the Cookie Dimension?! *My penguin Brunk loves dancing! *whats your penguins fav room? *what penguin room do you like to chill in? *ITS AMAZING! *hands out cookies *have you met my new Yellow Penguin? *i just got it from the pet shop *I named her Lolz cuz she makes me LOLZ *sweet ill try that thx!** *I got free style for ya now!! *I got fresh moves I say ice rhymes! *puffles on the LEFT say EPIC *puffles on the RIGHT say WIN *puffles on the LEFT say ICE! *puffles on the RIGHT say COLD *puffles on the LEFT SMILE *puffles on the RIGHT ICE CREAM *when I say DANCE show a HAPPY EMOTE! *when i Say DONT DANCE u say NO CHANCE! *when I say WOOT WOOT you go TOOT TOOT! *HEARTS for dancing! *WADDLE over here *now SLIDE over there *LETS WADDLE ALL AROUND *wave ya FLIPPER in the AIR like ya just dont care *now get up and MOVE *i bet you can really GROOVE! *IT'S A PENGUIN DANCE-OFF! *spread some SMILES and dance with STYLE! *lets play PENGUIN TAG! *its TAG but with YOUR PENGUIN lol! *k im it! *im gonna getcha! *YOURE IT!!!!! *RUN FOR YOUR LIFE lol! *ya got me! *wait actually MY PENGUIN is it! *IT KEEPS CHASING ME!!! *NO GO FOR OTHERS! *well i guess im it AGAIN! *you're TOO FAST AHHHHH! *TAG now youre it! *its time for the FAST EMOTE CHALLENGE! *be the quickest emoter lol! *k here we go!!! *CLOVER *ICE CREAM! *HAPPY EMOTE *GREEN EMOTE *COFFEE *PUFFLE EMOTE *EMOTES THAT MAKE YOU HUNGRY!! *VIDEO GAMES! *EMOTES THAT MAKE YOU SCARED! *EMOTED YOU WOULD USE AT THE MOVIES! *BIRTHDAY EMOTES! *BOOMBOX EMOTE! *LLAMA EMOTE! *lol jk there's no llama emote *you guys ROCK! *the fastest emoters i ever met! *Ginger and Brunk out! *THE PARTY STARTS NOW! *COOL MOVES! Background Ginger Background.png Puffle Party Stamps 1000px-Stamp330.png 1000px-Stamp331.png 1000px-Stamp332.png Player Card Bye Bye! Category:Phineas and Ferb spoofs Category:Characters Category:Slave